Great Minds Think Alike
by Insper A. Shen
Summary: What happens when the two greatest minds of Hogwarts realize the same thing at the same time? A short, fluffy HGSS one shot. COMPLETE


Great Minds Think Alike

Now that Voldemort was defeated and the Wizarding world returned to relative safety once more, Hermione Granger had chosen to undertake a Potions apprenticeship under none other than her former professor, Severus Snape. Harry and Ron weren't sure whether to be more surprised that their best friend willingly wanted to spend more time with the greasy git or that the great bat of Hogwarts had actually agreed to take her on. Free from having to live the two lives that he hated—the disrespected teacher of imbecilic children and the sycophantic follower of a demented tyrant—Severus the Potions master was actually quite a different man than the persona he had adopted during Hermione's seven years at Hogwarts. Not that he had completely lost all his antisocial tendencies, but there was definitely a lack of outright hostility now in their relationship.

They were currently sitting in the library of his house at Spinner's End, where they both resided, researching methods to improve the Wolfsbane potion. Several hours of comfortable silence had elapsed and both were busy scribbling notes as they simultaneously reached for the same scroll. Their hands touched but for the briefest of moments before both drew back in shock at the feel of the other's skin instead of parchment. Their eyes met, and both realized the same thing at the same time.

_He knows!___

_She knows!_

It was etched as clear as day on both their faces.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger." He turned to leave in a panic.

"My apologies, sir." She ran the other way. Neither noticed the other's hasty exit, so intent were they on their own.

_You stupid, stupid cow!_ she fumed to herself.

_You absolute twonk!_ he seethed as he rushed to his own quarters. _I need to get out of here…___

_…now! Before he can say anything. Before he can turn me into a quivering mass with just one perfectly arched eyebrow. Before he can use what he just learned to torture me further._ She didn't even realize she was packing her belongings wandlessly. _I need to go to…___

_…the last place she'll ever look for me._ His mind made up, he Apparated at once to the front steps of Burrow. Severus took one step forward, then paused, as he realized what he was about to voluntaringly walk into. Images of a mass of red-headed, well-intentioned Weasleys smothering him with their curiosity and attention were surely more than enough reason for him to turn around, but the idea of returning to a Hermione who knew his deepest secret was not to be countenanced. Steeling himself, he took another step forward…and collided right into the one person he currently most wanted to avoid in the whole world.

"What the—!" exclaimed Hermione as she was thrown to the ground as soon as she arrived at her point of Apparition.

"Bloody hell, woman!"

_Oh shit!_ She recognized that voice. Had heard it every day for the last year. Heard it every night in her dreams, too, for that matter. And now the body attached to the voice was lying on top of her, his full length stretched out along hers. It was as she had imagined it over and over again, just never in front of the Weasleys' house. She shifted her body experimentally…

…and he groaned as he felt her move beneath him. Even when he tried to run, he couldn't get away from her. The intoxicating smell of her hair, the well-placed curves of her body, the delicate expanse of her white neck which was now situated mere millimeters beneath his lips…

"Severus Snape and Hermione Granger! What do the two of you think you are doing on my front lawn?"

Both craned their necks to see the matron of the Weasley clan standing with arms akimbo on the threshold of her front door. Severus picked himself up as fast as he could while Hermione performed the more graceful recovery.

"Molly, this isn't…."

"Mrs. Weasley, I can explain…"

Nothing forthcoming proceeded from their lips, however, as it dawned on both of them why the other was there.

"You…?" she started in wonderment.

"…feel the same?" he finished. This time, as their eyes locked, they thought not only the same thing, but also saw their feelings reflected in the other's eyes. Unconsciously, they each took a step forward, and he drew her into his arms.

"Well, it's about time!" whooped George from behind an astounded Mrs. Weasley.

"You owe us 30 sickles, Ginny!" shouted Fred back into the house.

As Severus and Hermione returned their attention to the Weasleys, the look of wonder that had lit up the ex-Death Eater's face was replaced with his usual mask of indifference.

"Molly, I'm sorry for the intrusion; I believe we'll both be taking off now." It took all his self-control not to cast a hex at the twins. Luckily, such discipline had yet to be instilled in the lovely young woman currently in his embrace.

"And please, don't be surprised if the twins have sprouted tails. They'll go away in a few days," added Hermione, right before the two of them Disapparated.

Molly Weasley blinked once more before slowly closing the door. After what she had just witnessed, the sight of her sons with tails would be considered quite normal indeed.


End file.
